His Rock Star Good Looks
by feed me
Summary: -REWRITE IN PROGRESS- AU Yamachi. Eventually. Matt is a playa playa and Taichi's pissed off, dang it! Can Matt curb his wild ways? Yeah, whatEVER...warning! bad language ahead!


Disclaimer: This register is closed. Please proceed to the 5 brain cells or less register. I repeat….

A/N = Akemi belongs to the great Empress of the Eclipse. For all those who don't know him, he's basically a nymphomaniac that coincidentally plays drums for the Wolves. Go read her stuff! ^-^ 

This story is AU and contains:   

them damn OCs

=naughty language=

sexual innuendo

and, like you weren't expecting it, boys on boys!                                                          

His Rock Star Good Looks

Another day, another couple of points on the scoreboard. 

Being quite bored with what I'm doing, I wonder if I should take up Akemi's bet to see who could get laid the most in a week, but he's gotten a big head start on me since I've been sick some of this week and that's just not fair on me. His reputation isn't something to be sneezed at either, and he's damn good when he delivers too. I don't know where he is now, but I've got no doubts he's probably in EXACTLY the same position I am. Ok, maybe in a slightly smaller room. With less windows. Do storerooms have windows? 

"Ah, Matt, maybe we shouldn't do this…" a breathy voice pants into my chest. Almost forgotten about him, which seems pretty unbelievable, seeing as we've been sucking face for the last ten minutes or so. And funny how he says that, but doesn't move away or, like, give me room to breathe. Instead of letting go, he tightens his hold on me. I hope I'm not getting blue in the face. Not good for my complexion.

"That's not what you were moaning five minutes ago…" I whisper into his ear before giving it a gentle lick. He has the grace to blush, before I lift his face to my own and continue where we left on. There is no resistance. Why do they even bother to say the complete opposite of their intentions? It's obvious he's only trying to make himself feel better about this. He probably doesn't care that someone's going to get hurt when we're caught. Pfft. Like I actually care about him either. 

"…Matt…' His brown bangs are hanging over his already glazed eyes. He thinks he's special, like all the rest of them. He thinks it'll be different because it's him I'm holding, and not the red-head I was holding twenty minutes ago. The things that some people believe in…

I don't wait for him to go on, because its not like he's going to say anything I haven't heard before. Pushing him onto the wooden school desk I place my leg between his thighs and run my fingers up and down his back. He clutches my hair and it hurts like fuck. I'm getting a little annoyed now, he better not mess up my hair. Unfortunately for me, he grips harder when he squirms. Ok, I am now officially Not Having Fun. 

Pushing down on his arms in attempt to make him stop harming my precious hair, I start frowning. 

" Stop that Sei."

He pouts, drawing me close but I refuse to budge. Screw this, I'm not in the mood anymore. Seeing as he can't get me to come down, he sits up and slides closer to me, though I don't know if that was actually possible seeing as how close we already were. 

"S'wrong, Matt? Anything I can do?" he's touching my cheek reverently and I am really Not Appreciating This Anymore. Irritated, I bite out "Jesus, get off me—" and that's as far as I get before the door slams open.

*-*

Taichi was running. He was running like he had never run before, and damn it, where was an unlocked classroom when you want one?

"Hey, Taichi! Wait up! OI!" 

The said voice was following him, albeit the person it belonged to was not getting any closer to him. It's times like these that he really appreciates soccer, the thirty laps sprinting around the field. Wait, no. No one was grateful to run thirty laps non-stop. Geez, how can you run faster when you can't feel your legs anyway? Stupid coach, Taichi doesn't see HIM run any fucking laps. And damn, he could really use it too, considering the state of his love life. 

Shaking his head, he wonders if running will do any good anyway. It never did during practice; he usually ended up where he started, without scoring any points. Eventually, he'd have to face Reiji anyway, right? That would not be fun. He slowed, debating whether to face the evil now or keep running. 

" –huff- FINALLY! –huff- do you –wheeze- know how FAST –cough- you RUN?" Tai cringed mentally. Damn, too late to pick the 'run' option. 

"Oh, Reiji. Man, what's up?" Taichi plastered a grin on his face he didn't feel, and yelled at himself inside. Stupid! Idiot! The hell didn't he run away???! Glancing down the empty hallway longingly, he wished he were anywhere but in school, in this hallway. Most of all, regretted waking up in the morning and seeing Reiji's delighted face when he walked into class. He didn't need to be told what made Reiji so happy. 

"Oh. My. GOD!!! I wanted to talk to you the whole day! You'll NEVER believe what happened to me this morning." 

But it looked like he was going to hear it anyway.

Reiji's face lit up with happiness, his stark red hair hitting his soft face in pure excitement as he rocked himself backwards and forwards. Taichi couldn't but smile a little. It's nice to see his friend was so happy. But not so nice when he knew the reason. He twitched.

Reiji started bubbling. "Okay, so you know that guy I like—" Not just you, Taichi bet, probably three quarters of the damn population worships the sunshine coming out of that guy's ass. That's including the teachers too. "—I went up to him and I was SO nervous, I mean, he's—" God's gift to mankind? Romeo without Juliet as excess baggage? Tai struggled to keep the smile on his face. "—so popular, and my god, he's HOT AS, and last week you told me to go for it, remember?" Yeah, Taichi thought with remorse, but that was BEFORE he knew Reiji was talking about the devil incarnate…

Taichi felt his face ache. His muscles were straining, gritting his teeth hard enough to feel like he was trying to force his teeth to retreat into his gums. He could not take this for much longer.

"Oh Taichi, he's so perfect! First he hugged me, then he said 'I never thought a guy like me could get a guy like you'—"

"And then he gave you a smile especially reserved for 'the One' and gave you the best damned kiss of your life, am I right?" Taichi cut him off. The smile had all but disappeared, a façade of a joy between friends replacing his face. Seiji blinked. He looked curiously at Taichi before his eyes flashed with radiance.

"Wow man, how'd you know?" Taichi could draw a bubble of happiness around his red-headed friend with a neon orange highlighter. Reiji was beyond help.

"Oh, I heard it from someone else earlier." Taichi said carelessly. He had too. Dozens of the same scene, the same dialogue, the same stupid blissful expressions on their faces!! The only difference is the hair colours, the body types, the gender. But always the _same_ thing. It's like he was an actor already chosen for the part, but the production team and director were still experimenting with different co-stars because they weren't happy with the casting roles. How many actors had been turned away since it had begun? How many more takes would he have to suffer through before he could proceed to the next scene? Or maybe he would quit altogether and start looking for another job.

"Congratulations" Taichi said heartily, expressing joyful emotions he didn't feel. "I hope you're happy." 

"I am, I am!" Reiji grinned. Taichi couldn't believe how many conversations he'd had just like this one! He couldn't believe they were still coming! ARGH!

Reiji stopped suddenly, and went slack. His clear hazel eyes widened as he looked beyond Taichi's shoulder. Taichi dreaded to turn around and see a sight he had also seen many times before. His friend's new boyfriend with someone else. Although, Casanova-bastard usually waited a day or two before breaking up with them. 

"…Rei…ji?" He hesitantly whispered. He silently prayed that Reiji took betrayal well. 

What Reiji said next came as a complete surprise. 

"HOLY SHIT! Taichi, your game starts in 15 MINUTES!! Don't you need to go warm up or something?" Reiji shook Tai roughly by the shoulders and continued "Dude! You're our star player, the team sucks without you! Move, damn you, MOVE!"  

In a daze, Taichi remembered that that was half the reason he was running in the first place. "Goddammit! Forgot my cleats in Bio!" He took off again, mentally berating himself, and made a mental note to buy pens with permanent ink so he could write down these important things on his hand so they didn't rub off! MUST REMEMBER CLEATS FOR GAME AFTER SCHOOL. Remnants of other things written on his palm had made the writing smudge and somehow translated into 'MUSE RAPHAEL'S CHEATS FOR EXAM AFTER SEX.' Whatever! Taichi didn't even need to cheat! He failed just fine the old fashioned way.

Side by side, the two dashed past the toilets before almost crashing into the wall and turning left, sliding over the wet tiles of the science wing. Opening doors at random, the two scurried in and out, Taichi almost losing his head almost knocking sulfuric acid off the shelf when he checked the silver tinted fridge inside the Chemistry lab. 

"Jesus, Taichi, where the hell were you for Bio?!" Reiji shouted halfway down the corridor, sticking his head into their second science storeroom as he did so. What came tumbling out when he opened the door were not soccer cleats, to Taichi's great disappointment. Instead, two guys, one without his shirt on, fell on the floor with a groan. Whether it was a groan of pain or not was something Taichi decided to ignore. 

"shitshitshittenminutestenminutesshitshitshitSHIT!" Tai muttered under his breath. He completely ignored the two lying on the floor, and checked the -now- empty storeroom before moving to the end of the hall with only two classes left to check.

"Uh, are you ok, Akemi? Maybe you should let go of Gou…is he ok?" Reiji's concerned tone floated through the open door where Tai was frantically ransacking the teacher's desk and finding several hardcore porn magazines and a condom, but no soccer cleats. 

"Eh, don't worry about him Reiji, he's better than ok if he can still do THAT," without meaning to, Taichi stopped and shivered. A chilly wind blew his unkempt copper strands and he shuddered. 

"AKEMI!" All three voices chorused. Tai felt icky.  

"What? What did I do?" 

There were several light 'thump' noises after that statement was uttered. Akemi was smart, and kept quiet for a while after that, nursing his wounds. Muttering was heard and ignored, as Reiji renewed his effort to help Taichi. Only one more room to go in Taichi's corner, and he was pretty sure he was running to get to one of these rooms after 4th period started… 

He glanced at the non-descript black wall clock above the doorframe and swore. No time to procrastinate, his ass was on the line! Running smack bang into the last door in the hall, he flung it hard enough to hear the doorknob make impact with the classroom wall. 

And stopped, stared, and then slammed the door shut again.

"Oh shit, so NOT what I need right now." He cursed the day some superior being invented a conscience. Lying to Reiji would be so much easier without one of those. As it was, the three in the hallway stared at him like he was overdue to take his pills. 

"Er, 'Chi, did you find the cleats…?" Reiji asked.

"…Yeah…yeah, I did! Ok, crisis over, you go tell coach I'll be there in a bit, ok?" 

"What are you talking about Taichi? Come on, get your cleats and let's go." Reiji started for the door handle and Taichi slammed his whole body onto the door and flinched unnoticeably. That was going to _bruise_ and HURT. 

"You go ahead! I gotta get changed anyway…" Taichi forced through smiling lips. His face was starting to hurt again. 

"…o…k…then. I'll… see you at the game then…" Reiji's heart-shaped face was beginning to look a bit suspicious. 

"Ok. Cool. Bye!" Tai started ushering Reiji down the hall, wincing as he withdrew from the door handle, probably receiving a deep purple indent for his troubles. Waving off a confused Reiji, he kept a cheerful smile on his face until his redheaded friend rounded the corner.       

Walking towards the classroom again, he picked up an unwilling and indignant Akemi away from Gou on his way and opened the door with little enthusiasm. 

Behind the door, he settled his gaze blankly on the half-dressed brunette hastily trying to get his clothes in order, next to Mr. Sunshine-Out-Of-His-Ass Ishida, who hadn't even bothered to move. If anything, he looked a little relieved. 

Prick. Didn't even have the decency to be startled or anything.

"Shit, Taichi, it's _not_ what you think."  Sei started. Taichi raised an eyebrow and started for his cleats.

…Which, of course, were underneath the desk Wonderboy was sitting on. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, wondering if pulling some out would alleviate his growing headache. So _not_ what he needed just before a game. 

"Oh yeah Sei? So what was I thinking huh? Was I thinking about what a little shit you are for making out with Reiji's, and boy do I use this term loosely, 'boyfriend'? Who you are, by the way, best friends with? Since grade 5? AFTER THE PEANUT BUTTER INCIDENT?" 

Sei winced after each pause. He started looking just a little guilty. Probably hadn't started sinking in til' now. " uh, well…"

"Or maybe I was thinking, ASSHOLE! After Reiji told that little shit every fucking fantasy he had about Blondie and he does this? I'm gonna pound his face in!" 

An audible gulp was heard. Taichi had been standing in front of the desk for a few moments now, deciding on the best way to get his cleats was to fuck politeness.

"MOVE." He hissed. When His Highness didn't, he shoved him aside and retrieved them, hastily pulling them on against the desk. Glancing at the wall clock revealed that he had a full three and a half minutes to haul his ass to the field before coach went ballistic and decided to do something stupid, like replace him or something. He dimly heard Jackass mutter in pain and smiled viciously while fishing for his soccer shirt inside the desk drawer. 

He pulled off his black top and heard Akemi let off a wolf whistle. He threw the discarded shirt in his face without missing a beat. "Eyes to yourself Akemi." 

"What? Can't a guy just look?" 

"Any other guy? Suuuuuuuuuure. You? One finger salute." His reply was muffled by the material pooling around his neck. Two minutes to go to run to the field. Not bad time if he didn't break a vein or something first. 

Or if Sei didn't grab his arm on his way out the door.

"Taichi…"he pleaded, "You're not going to…tell Reiji, are you? I mean, it's not that big a deal right? He doesn't hafta know about this, 'cause, you know, it was all an honest mistake and—"

Taichi shook his head in disbelief. "Mate—don't. Don't even start. Right now I've got one semi-final, one lovesick puppy one drool spot away from starting an exchange diary, and—" right here he ripped his arm right out of Sei's grip, "One seriously delusional hormonal teenager who _really _thinks he can fool _me_ so I can dig a hole for _my_self? Nah, I don't think so. Don't shit yourself Sei, get the fuck away from him before you seriously ruin what you got." 

Swearing at the clock on more time, as the last minute he had left was quickly abandoning him, Taichi blazed down the hall and out the window right on time to kick some ass on the field.      

*-*

"Damn it, that boy has got one _fine_ ass." Akemi whistled. 

"Down boy. You're latest conquest is right outside the door." I say. Godammit that shove _hurt_.

"Uhh, no, that's _your _brunette beating his head against the wall Matt." He pointed to Sei, who, true to his words, was repeatedly banging his head against the wall. That or humping it, and I'm _so_ not going there. 

"…Right…While that's nice to know, I was actually talking about the guy out cold next to the store room with his pants down." I yawn. God, other people are so tedious. 

"Oh yeah. Him."

I didn't even bother to roll my eyes or anything. It was such a common occurrence for the two of us to be talking about the sex we just had, but I'm kind of glad that sex didn't just happen 'cause now when I look back at him…God, what the hell was I thinking?!

But that other guy…Christ, what a Body. Too bad he's a violent piece of shit.

"Who was he anyway?" I ask, examining my nails as I did so. Think I chipped one when he pushed me… 

"Hm? Oh, Gou's in my English class and damn! Matt, he does this _great _thing with his tongue, I mean, you think it's your regular blowjob and then SHIT! That is some–"

"Not him. I meant the guy who was changing his shirt in front of us." I cut him off. No matter what he says, I just don't go for someone he's already done. Something about leftovers and hygiene I think, because god knows Akemi has been _around_…    

"Taichi? Oh, he's cool. Soccer player and—" Akemi paused to put the guy's discarded t-shirt over his head. "he smells _damn good_ too. God, and can you believe those hips he's got? What I wouldn't give for some drugs and a windowless doorless bedroom—"

"THANK you, Akemi."

"Wha…? Yamato, when did you get here?" 

I sighed. Grabbing the shirt off of his head, I started out of the room, not even acknowledging Sei whimpering and trying to grab onto my arm. God I hate the clingy ones. 

"Hey, wait a…The hell do think you're going with my treasure Ishida!!" Akemi yelled, scrambling out after me while trying to snatch it back. 

"It's been a while since someone hasn't been affected by me." I say apathetically. Akemi came to a dead stop behind me as I kept walking down the hall. "I think I kind of like that." 

"What are you…Dammit, come back with my shirt!"

I slowed, and turned to face him with a slightly indulgent smile on my face. Looking at the shirt, and then back to him, I saunter around the corner, waving it behind me like a flag as I go. 

"Nah, I think I'll hang onto this for awhile. Later."

Taichi, huh? Looks like fun.    

     ===========================================================================================================

Something I wrote yonks ago, then came back and edited it because hts is a bitch to write. Le sigh. 

So, opinions? Criticisms? A whack on the head? I really should get someone to read these things before I post them….ah well -_-

Things to look forward to in some time! : love love puppy Hikari?! Sora the slut smoke addict?! Daisuke and Ken do the Kama Sutra?! And….well, the Yamachi obviously.   

Thanks for reading! [Reviews! We all like them! Me especially! Yay!]

Feed Me. 


End file.
